Who's the best?
by Foster WPL
Summary: Vaguely Snickers. Greg/Nick friendship. One line mention of Wedges. :P Nick wins a bet.


Snickers

**Snickers. ;**

"Who's the best?" Nick chanted.  
"You're the best! Who's the best?"

"I'm the best!"

Catherine frowned at Sara in confusion. They'd just returned from a particularly difficult case, involving a sack load of objects containing enough trace to keep David Hodges in his lab for the next year. All they wanted was to go to the break room, perhaps steal some of Greg's coffee, kick back and relax. For the five minutes they would get before being assigned a new case. She was met with a look of mild dismay. The second voice coming from the break room in front of them was definitely Greg's, which meant there was to be no beverages tasting anything like…well… beverages.

"Oh oh, oh yeahhhh! Oh oh oh yeahhhh!" began the new chant.

"You're the best, you're the best, you're the besttttt!" Greg's voice agreed. There began a rhythmic drumming, and the two women rolled their eyes, before stepping forward. They were pushed out of the way by a clearly perturbed Hodges.

"I advise _not_ to enter," he informed them, scuttling back to his lab.

"I'mmmm the winner, you'reee the looooooser!"  
"The winner takes it all."  
"No Greg, dude! That doesn't match the song rhythm!"  
"We're not singing!"  
"Well, chanting then! It doesn't match the rhythm of the chant!"

"Okayyyy, I'm sorry! I-owww Nick, don't squeeze me there, my thighs hurt enough as it is!"

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" gasped Sara. She'd entered the room angrily to discover a buoyant Nick dancing around the room, Greg Sanders firmly attached to his waist, his legs locked to prevent him from falling. Which, Catherine noted, entering behind her friend, didn't seem likely, Nick was gripping Greg's thighs tightly. Apparently too tightly.

"Nick, put me down, it's starting to hurt now."  
"But we haven't finished!" Neither of them were aware they had an audience.

"But Nickoo," Greg whined. "I want to get down. Besides the discomfort factor, I'm kinda getting motion sickness."

It was true, Nick had been whirling him around for the past ten minutes.

"Okay, okay Greggo," Nick sighed, loosening his hold. "But first…"  
"You're the best." Greg rolled his eyes. Nick nodded in satisfaction, and put him down. Greg finally looked up.

"Oh my god!"

Nick whirled around. "How long have you two been watching?" he asked, his voice rising an octave or so.

"Long enough _Nicko_" Catherine sneered. Greg covered his face with hands.

"I won," Nick explained quietly."

"You won?" Sara asked.

"The bet. Between Greg and I. He said that Hodges was more likely to ask Wendy out, I said she was more likely to ask him out."  
"You think you know someone.." Greg added. "Wendy just never struck me as..desperate."

"And _then,_" Nick grinned. "Greg bet me his entire porn stash that Hodges would come in here and rub it in our faces."

"And he _didn't_," Greg moaned. "I mean seriously Cath, don't you think he would? Doesn't he strike you as so unbelievably _pathetic_ and _creepy_ and…_undateable_ that the second someone as fine as Wendy asked him out, he'd be in here rubbing it in my, undoubtedly more handsome, nose?"

"But it turns out Hodges likes privacy," beamed Nick.

"Riiight," began Catherine, attempting to get to the bottom of this. "In which case, I can understand Nick's victory dance…but not why you were part of it Greg…"

"Especially as you just lost your entire stash," Sara added. "I mean, this is going to be harder to recover from than when Hodges was stealing them…"

"Hodges was stealing them?" Greg asked, his voice dangerously showing no sign of emotion.

Nick, Catherine and Sara all exchanged amused glances.

"Didn't you know it was him?" Catherine asked.

"No…I thought it was Grissom…I thought he was trying to prove to Sara he was cool…"

"Greg!" Sara interrupted him. "Why were your legs wrapped around Nick's waist?"

"I got carried away," Greg shrugged. "Caught up in the spirit. And as a reward for being such a good loser, don't you think I should get a consolation prize?" he asked, moving close to her.

"Such as?" she steeled herself.

"A kiss?" he asked, only half-joking.

"Sorry Greg…but like you said…the winner takes it all…"

Greg turned around very slowly, and stared at Nick, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"So not _only_ do you steal my reading source from me, you also steal the reason why I need them?"

"Dude, all you need is your hand," Nick grinned, ducking a punch.


End file.
